Red Fire
by Jezebele Destiny White
Summary: "When the Tiger mounts on a throne on souls, the Stars, the Thunder, the Shadow, the River, and the Wind will fall vulnerable, and only the blazing Red Fire can drown out the Darkness." Redkit just wants to be a warrior.  But destiny has a different plan.
1. Cats and Prologue

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Sunstar - long-haired golden she-cat with deep blue eyes

Deputy: Ivyheart - silver and white tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat: Cloudmist - silver and white tabby she-cat Apprentice: Littlepaw

Warriors:

Frostyfur - silver tom black paws and tail-tip

Graypelt - gray tabby tom with dark gray ears Apprentice: Shadowpaw

Brackenstripe - dark brown tabby tom with white muzzle and paws

Spottedear - white she-cat with black speckles on ears and tail

Misttail - small gray she-cat with brown smudges Apprentice: Weaselpaw

Acornmist - pale brown tabby tom Apprentice: Bluepaw

Foxclaw - dark ginger tom with black paws and white tail-tip and muzzle

Splotchedtail - toitoiseshell and white she-cat Apprentice: Stormpaw

Mousefeather - brown tabby tom

Queens:

Goldenpetal - pretty golden tabby she-cat; mother of Brackenstripe's kits: Dustykit - dusty yellow tom, Cloverkit - dark brown tabby tom with a white splotch resembling a clover

Cherryface - white she-cat with a dark ginger splotch on face; mother of Acornmist's kit: Redkit - dark ginger she-cat with white muzzle and belly and bright green eyes

Bramblestripe - dark brown tabby she-cat; expecting Mousefeather's kits

Apprentices:

Stormpaw - large gray tom

Shadowpaw - black tabby tom with white paws

Weaselpaw - black tom with dark gray tail and ears

Bluepaw - long-haired gray tabby she-cat with sparkling blue eyes

Littlepaw - little golden tabby tom

Elders:

Flowersong - toitoiseshell she-cat

Blacknose - black tom

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Finchstar - golden tabby tom

Deputy: Gingerfoot - white she-cat with on ginger paw

Medicine Cat: Shiningpool - silver she-cat with shining blue eyes like pools

Warriors:

Whitefang - large white tom Apprentice: Snowpaw

Dappledfur - toitoiseshell and white tom Apprentice: Tigerpaw

Grassblaze - sandy brown tabby tom

Stonesong - gray tabby tom

Streamtail - silver she-cat with white paws

Patchheart - calico tom with black and ginger patches Apprentice: Waterpaw

Lionstream - long-haired golden tom

Mottledpelt - mottled golden tabby she-cat

Queens:

Silversky - silver she-cat; mother of Stonesong's kits: Cinderkit - gray tabby she-cat, Ashkit - silver she-cat

Nightlight - black and white she-cat; mother of Dappledfur's kits: Spottedkit - toitoiseshell and white she-cat, Blackkit - black tom, Whitekit - toitoiseshell tom with white paws

Larkfeather - silver she-cat with white paws, muzzle, and tail; expecting Grassblaze's kits

Apprentices:

Snowpaw - white she-cat

Tigerpaw - silver and black tabby she-cat

Waterpaw - gray tom with dark gray paws and ears

Elders:

Grayblaze - gray tabby tom

Smallstripe - tiny brown tabby tom

**RiverClan**

Leader: Larkstar - toitoiseshell she-cat

Deputy: Stripedfur - ginger tabby

Medicine Cat: Dawnbird - cream-colored tom

Warriors:

Willownight - gray she-cat with black spotches

Whisptail - silver tom

Bluewhisker - blue-gray she-cat Apprentice: Smallpaw

Birdfrost - white and brown she-cat

Leopardspot - spotted golden tabby tom

Fireclaw - ginger tom Apprentice: Runningpaw

Leafdawn - pale orange tabby tom with leaf-green eyes

Breezeleaf - dark gray tom Apprentice: Brownpaw

Queens:

Frostblaze - white and black she-cat; mother of Breezeleaf's kits: Darkkit - black tom, Patchkit - black and white she-cat

Graytalon - gray she-cat; expecting Leopardspot's kits

Longwhisker - silver tabby she-cat with long whiskers; mother of Whisptail's kits: Silverkit - silver she-cat, Stormkit - silver tabby she-cat

Apprentices:

Smallpaw - little brown she-cat

Runningpaw - little brown she-cat

Brownpaw - little brown she-cat

Elders:

Halfear - brown tabby tom with one ear

Skytail - silver and white tabby she-cat

**WindClan**

Leader: Heatherstar - pinkish-gray she-cat(queen)

Deputy: Darkfoot - white tom with dark gray paws

Medicine Cat: Flowerfeather - silver she-cat with white belly Apprentice: Grasspaw

Warriors:

Echomist - light brown tabby she-cat Apprentice: Plumpaw

Mistypelt - dark gray and white tom

Rocktooth - dark gray tom

Flameflight - bright ginger tom Apprentice: Berrypaw

Greeneye - toitoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes Apprentice: Acornpaw

Snowleaf - black and white tom

Applefur - brown tom

Mouselight - brown tom

Queens:

Heatherstar - pinkish-gray she-cat(leader); mother of Flameflight's kits: Shiningkit - silver she-cat, Rosekit - pinkish-gray she-cat, Redkit - bright ginger tom

Whitefoot - brown tabby she-cat with white paws; expecting Snowleaf's kits

Leaftail - golden tabby she-cat; mother of Rocktooth's kit: Lionkit - golden tabby tom

Apprentices:

Grasspaw - yellow tom with white belly

Plumpaw - toitoiseshell she-cat

Berrypaw - orange tabby she-cat

Acornpaw -golden brown tabby she-cat

Elders:

Spotteddapple

* * *

><p><em>"Poor Twoleg kit, to die so young." said Star. Thunder, River, and Wind nodded.<em>

_"What do we care for a Twoleg?" Shadow snarled. "The more of them gone, the better, in my personel opinion."_

_"But there's something special about that specific kit." Star explained to her companion. "I have a feeling that she may be part of the prophecy."_

_Wind tilted her head. "Yes, I agree. Dark times are ahead, and maybe she has something to do with it. We should investigate further."_

_"I think we should switch her spirit." Thunder suggested. "Give a warrior life."_

_"Good thinking, but will the Twoleg spirits let us? They have claimed her spirit and will bring it into Twoleg StarClan territory." Star said._

_River thought for a moment. "I think the Twoleg spirits will let us. After all, she had a warrior heart, as few do. Plus, she lives in the Twoleg place near to the lake, making it easier to get her spirit." he concluded._

_"It's worth a try." Star told them. "For she may save the clans. Remember the prophecy: _When the Tiger mounts on a throne on souls, the Stars, the Thunder, the Shadow, the River, and the Wind will fall vulnerable, and only the blazing Red Fire can drown out the Darkness_."_

_"This is a risky move, and why should our fate rest on a Twoleg? We should wait." Shadow objected._

_"No. Then, it would be too late. This Twoleg may be our only hope." Star told her. The cat then swept herself away in order to retrieve the Twoleg spirit._

_"This may be a horrible mistake my friends." Shadow said, her voice troubled. "This Twoleg is not cut out for this task."_


	2. Fourth of July

"Red, its time to go!" Mom called up the stairwell.

Red looked at her watch. The little digital clocked blaired 8:00 in green letters. Yup. Time to go. She took one last glance at her make-up and raced down the steps, crimson curls flying as she ran. "Coming, Mom!"

"Hurry up, Hon! We're already gonna be late!" Dad yelled from the mini van, his voice strained.

Red didn't truly care that they were late. Nothing was going to ruin this night.

When she got to the kitchen door, her mom handed her the blue cooler filled with sodas. "Will you carry this, Red? Thanks." she said gratefully.

Red carried the cooler out to the car and dropped it off in the trunk. "Hey, Dad?" she asked as she slid into her leather seat in the car. "Do I look okay?"

Dad laughed cheerfully, planting a light kiss on his daughter's forhead. "You look beautiful, Hon. Almost too beautiful." he joked. Red smiled.

"Thanks, Dad." she said happily. She sat back against the seat and sighed contentedly.

Mom loaded the last bag of chips in the trunk and then took her place in the passenger's seat. "Okay! Let's make sure we have everything. Purse, cell phone, cake, chips, soda..."

Red rolled her eyes. She'd waited forever for this day! Why did Mom have to postpone it any further?

"All good! The fireworks are at the Jenson's house, so we don't have to worry about that. And we're ready to go!" Mom concluded.

The drive was really twenty short minutes, but it seemed like an hour to Red. They pulled up in front on the Jenson's green house, and Red nearly leaped out of the car in excitement.

The door of the house opened and all four Jensons poured out. "Happy Birthday, Red!" said Duke Jenson. Red felt herself grow hot in th face. Duke was _so _cute.

Mrs. Jenson came up to Red and gave her a big bear hug. "You're so big now, Kelly. Thirteen! You're almost as tall as me, now!" she said.

Her name wasn't really Red. It was Kelly, but she had developed the nick name because when she was a toddler, Mom would call her Little Red. When she wasn't little anymore, it just became Red. But, Mrs Jenson refused to call her Red because for some reason she hated nick names.

Little Clovus Jenson came up to Red and hugged her around the legs. "Happy Birfday, Wed" he said.

"Hey, little Clover!" Red replied. Clovus looked up at her with huge blue eyes.

"You wook wery pwetty, Wed!" he said, blushing. Red reached down and pushed Clovus's brown heari out of his face.

"Thanks, Clover." she whispered. Clovus started to giggle and went away to his mother.

Duke came over to her. "Hey, Red! I can't wait till we do the fireworks. The Fourth of July is my favorite holiday. It's so cool you were born on the Fourth of JUly, 'cause then you get fireworks." he explained.

"Yeah. It's pretty cool. I can't believe I'm finally a teen, Dusty!" Dusty was a name Red made up for Duke because of his dusty yellow hair.

"A teen? You're too short to be a teen!" Duke teased. Red punched him in the arm and chased him into the backyard. They both soon fell over laughing.

The sun was starting to set, and the swimming pool was lit up with red, pink, and orange.

"We're gonna watch the fireworks from the pool toninght, and then when everybody leaves, me, you, and Clovus are gonna sleep on the ground here. It's gonna be so cool!" Duke said cheerily.

Red edged closer to him, and her hand accidentily touched his. Duke looked at her with surprise in his eyes, and then slipped his hand into hers. Red blushed, and closed her fingers around Duke's palm.

"Hey, you guys! Ready to get this party... Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to barge into anything." said a voice teasingly. Red and Duke turned to see Isaac Micheals grinning at them.

"Don't deny it! Why don't you two just go out already? Well, let's get in the pool now!" Isaac said, still grinning. He took off him shirt and jumped un-gracefully into the water with a huge splash.

Duke gave Red a silent apology, and then followed Isaac. He hollared and belly-flopped inot the pool.

Red sighed, wishing the moent had lasted longer, then took off her shorts and tank to reveal her swimsuit. It was a small turquois bikini that if her Dad would probably flip if he saw.

She had to supress a giggle when she saw Isaac staring at her in her tiny bathing suit. To her dismay, Duke was paying less attention.

She attempted a dive she had practiced for weeks just for this, and slipped into the water. Coming back up to breath, she realized that Duke was not watching her, but looking at and greeting her friend Alana. She was very pretty in an even tinier bikini that was a deep red, that made her white blond hair look even whiter.

"Hallah! How is it?" she said, guesturing to the water. Red nodded solemnly. She couldn't wait until Alana, Isaac, and all the other guests left and she would have Duke all to herself.

Alana slipped into the water and sat on the steps. "So, Happy Birthday, Red! This party is gonna rock!"

Just to prove her point, Mr. Jenson was just starting a Kari Underwood CD and setting the snack table out with sodas, chips, and asorted deserts.

"I dunno 'bout you, but there's a coke and a bag o' Lays over there with my name on it." Isaac said, climbing out of the pool and attacking the snack table.

The sky darkened more guests arrived, and by 10:00, the pool was packed. Mr. Jenson and Dad set up the fireworks, and stepped back wating for them to launch. Everyone turned their heads and watched as the sky was illuminated with red, blue, and green sparks and the air was filled with shrieks and cracks.

The teens cheered as the sky was filled with bright colors, and Red was so caught up in it, that she almost missed it when Duke put his arm around her shoulders. Red lay her head against his shoulder and sighed. This was perfect. This was the best day ever!

Maybe, just maybe, it was too good to last.

Finally, every last guest was gone, and Mr. Jenson and Dad set up the tent for Red, Duke, and Clovus to sleep in.

They filled the tent with comfy blankets, and within seconds, the trio were curled up and asleep, Clovus snuggled up against Red, Red and Duke hand in hand.

Red dreamed that she was a cat, and that she was surrounded by other cats. They were all being consumed by a darkness, a firey darkness which filled the night ear with its searing heat.

Red woke with a flash, but the heat was not gone. It was all around her, and when she opened her eyes she was surrounded by lapping red flames.

Smoke filled her lungs and she choked. She looked around for Clovus and Duke. Clovus was not breathing. Red ran towards him, but she collapsed.

"HELP! HELP!" she screamed as the light faded. The heat was so burning, too much. She was soon coughing and spluttering, and all went completely dark.


	3. Warrior Spirit

Red opened her eyes to see a forest scenery. What was she doing in the middle of the frikkin' forest?

She remembered the fire, the heat, the darkness. Was this just another dream? Was the fire a dream? Was she just about to wake up in the tent, or in a hospital? Or was this heaven? Was she dead?

She felt so tired, so weak. Suddenly, she felt sick to her stomach, and she vomited. Looking down, she realized that she was standing on her hand and knees, but she had no arms or hands, just two bright ginger paws. Paws? What was she doing with paws.

"The spirit change must be going hard on your stomach." said a voice. Red turned to see a beautiful cat. The she-cat was partly transparent, and stars glimmered in her fur. The air around was filled with a magnificent light as the cat walked nearer to her.

"Your new spirit will need some getting used to with all the oragns and all." she explained. Red looked around as the forest.

"Who are you, and where am I?" she demanded shakily. "Why am I here and how did I get here?" Tears started to spill from her green eyes as she grew more and more confused.

The cat came over and licked her on the top of the head. It was weird, but it was actually comforting. "Don't you cry, my little Twoleg. You're spirit has been changed from a Twoleg one to a Warrior one. You are in StarClan territory, and my name is Star. I am one of the First Warriors. You're here because you're needed here."

More tears cheeks began to fall down Red's newly furry cheeks. "Where is Duke and Clovus? Are they okay? Am I okay? What's a frikkin' warrior? Why am I needed here?" she yowledin protest.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot answer any more questions now." Star said sadly. "You'll not remember anything from your Twoleg life, until the time is right and you can start your destiny as a warrior. Goodbye, young Twoleg." she whispered.

Suddenly, the forest spun around her, and nothing was clear.

"WAIT! HELP! HELP ME!" she yowled as she was swallowed by nothingness.


	4. Born Into a New Life

The mossy ground rose up to the little ginger furball, and she took her first breath of air.

Large jaws picked her up and handed her to another pair of jaws. The muzzle who had previously clasped her said, "Well, start licking it."

The kit felt a warm and damp tongue rasp over her red fur, drying off the birth membrane. She began to mewl, smelling milk near with her tiny pink nose. A big pair of paws scooted her closer to the source of the scent, and the tiny little creature found the teet and bean to suckle contently.

"That's the only kit. It's a she-cat." said the same voice. The kit felt the warm, comforting body shift beside her to get a good look at her.

"She's perfectly beautiful." said a new, sweeter, softer voice that sounded more tired. "What should we name her, Acornmist?"

The next voice that spoke was deeper and more bold. "She has pretty red fur. We should name her Redkit."

"That's a perfect name. Isn't she just adorable?" said the sweet voice. Redkit snuggled closer to the warm body, which she now realized must be her mother.

After a few minutes, she yawned and lay against the mossy floor.

Before she let sleep's soft paws claim her, she heard a new cat pad into the nursery.

"Are you alright, Cherryface?" said the new cat. "I see you have a very handsome little she-cat there. Welcome to ThunderClan, little cat!"

"Thank you, Sunstar. We are so blessed to have such a sweet daughter. We have named her Redkit." said Cherryface. Redkit sensed the motion in the air as Sandstar nodded approval.

"A noble name for a noble kit." the leader said proudly. Redkit felt waves of movement as another cat padded near, but they were softer and lighter.

"Yeah! A new playmate!" squeaked a voice in which Redkit could sense freshness and immaturity. "Wake up and play with me!"

A large body shifted one in a nest near to them. "Dustykit, Redkit is too little to play with you yet! Her legs aren't even strong enough to hold her up and she hasn't opened her eyes. Ad plus, it's your nap time now, as well."

"Awwww!" Dustykit wailed, but obeyed the queen, which Redkit could sense the same origin in, so the she-cat should be the Dustykit's mother.

Redkit squirmed, trying to identify more voices. Her mother began humming to soothe her. Redkit sighed and let sleep overtake her.

* * *

><p><strong>As you may have noticed, Redkit can sense things other cats can't in the air and the ground. Just if you might be suspecting, she s not blind like Jayfeather; she can see perfectly. Please review!<strong>


	5. Creepy

**I got lots of reviews! Well, they were all from the same people, but I'm just glad I got them! And I'll answer the reviews, 'cause I feel like it:**

**GreyAthena: Thanks! You make me feel really good!**

**The Endless Hourglass: Cool name! How'd you come up with it! Thanks for the grammar corrections; I stink at grammar! I mean, I know all of it, but I haven't got to the point where I can use it off the top of my head! Oh, and, I know the plot is overused. I just really wanted to do one like this.**

**starbomb: Yes, hes back! YEAH! I just couldn't leave him outa the story. But, will Red ever make another move? Thanks!**

* * *

><p>"Come on, Redkit!" said Dustykit, twitching his little yellow tail.<p>

"I'm coming, _Bossy_kit!" Redkit squeaked. She followed after her denmate, feeling for the waves of his little paws padding against the ground.

As she grew older, had realized she could detect each and every cat by the weight and pace they padded at. She knew each and every cat in the clan by the distinguished waves of their movement.

When the two kits reached the camp entrance, they stared at it in awe. "Do you really think we should do it? We've never been out of camp before." Redkit whispered.

Dustykit turned to look at her and giggled. "What, are you scared? Scaredy-kit! Maybe I should just go myself!"

Redkit shook her head vigoriously. "No, no! I want to go! It's just, we might get lost." she objected.

"We won't go very far. And we can leave tracks in the mud to find our way back." he said. Redkit knew that if they could find their way back with pawprints, then any one looking for them could find their way _to_ them, but she kept quiet, because it was no use trying to explain logic to a _tom_.

Redkit felt the ground for a minute to make sure no one was near enough to see them padding out of camp, then she slipped through the brambles silenty after her friend.

"Where should we go?" she asked Dustykit. Dustykit, who was bigger than her, raised his head to look around.

"We could hunt some voles. My dad brought me a vole yesterday and it was just as tender as a mother's love and as sweet as honey!" Dustykit said, licking his lips, remembering the flavor.

Redkit laughed. "Where'd you pick that up?"

"My dad."

Redkit suddenly tensed. "Someone's coming!" she squeaked in alarm. Dustykit cocked his head.

"How can you tell?" he asked curiously.

"I can feel it in the ground! Can't you?" she asked in a whisper. "C'mon, we need to hide!"

The pair of kits darted into a hollow log frantically. A few minutes later, Bluepaw and Stormpaw came around the bend.

"I could've sworn... aha! There you two are!" Stormpaw said, grinning. But Bluepaw looked confused.

"How did you know to hide? We rolled in ferns so you wouldn't know we were coming. Then it would be easier to find you." he said, squinting at the two kits.

"We could feel you in the ground. You didn't step very lightly." Redkit said, trying not to laugh. She had just outwitted some apprentices.

"You're not a mouse!" Bluepaw said with a laugh.

Strompaw shook his head. "Well, never mind. What're you doing out of camp?" he asked with a glare.

Redkit and Dustykit looked at their little paws. "We just wanted to see the territory." Dustypaw pouted.

"Yeah!" Redkit defended her friend. "Because the camp is _so _boring!"

"It was wrong to do!" scolded Stormpaw. "We need to get you back to your mothers! Get goin' little kits!"

The little kits followed the two appretnices, tails dragging. "There's something about Redkit." Bluepaw whispered.

"Yeah, sure." Stormpaw agreed distractedly.

"She's creepy!" Bluepaw said. Redkit raised her head. What was creepy about her? Her eyes started to water.

Redkit turned to Dustykit to see if he had heard. Obviously, he hadn't. He looked at her. "Isn't Stormpaw just such a mouse-brain! He thinks he's so great, esspecially in front of Bluepaw." he mumbled, glaring at the back of Stormpaw's head.

A tear leaked from Redkit's cheek. She wasn't creepy! Why would she be? She began to cry.

* * *

><p>They padded into camp. Cherryface came up to her, eyes full of worry. When she saw that Redkit was crying, she pressed the little ginger she-cat to her muzzle. "Oh, my poor little kit! It's alright!" she soothed. "All lost in the forest, you must've been so frightened!"<p>

Redkit wanted to tell her mother that she wasn't scared, she was just hurt because of Stormpaw and Bluepaw. But she was too tuckered out.

She allowed Cherryface to pick her up and carry her into the nursery for a nap.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	6. Special?

**Sorry for the REALLY long wait, but I was busy. Review answers:**

**starbomb: I was thinking the same thing! We should give 'em a some whoopin' for that!**

**Mistyflower68: Thank you! You warm my heart!**

**GreyAthena: I just feel like crying sets the mood, ya know?**

* * *

><p><strong>Here comes the next chapter:<strong>

The stars gleamed brightly overhead, coating the nursery in a luminescent glaze. Redkit sneezed and snuggled closer to Cherryface.

Her mother groaned and turned her head to look at Redkit with concerned green eyes. "Are you alright, my sweet? You've been sneezing quite a lot since you got back from your "adventure", little one." she whispered so that the other kits wouldn't awaken.

Redkit sighed. Her cold was the least of her worries. "Mama, Bluepaw said I was creepy. I'm not creepy, am eye?" she asked softly, looking up at Cherryface with huge emerald eyes that reflected the night sky perfectly.

"Well, my sweet," Cherryface said, giving her white chest a lick. "She was just being mean. Some cats are just like that." she explained quietly, giving her fur a shake to relieve it of the bits of moss and bracken.

Redkit looked up at her with giant peridots in her eye sockets. "But, Mama, she didn't say Dustykit was creepy, and she doesn't have reason to be mean to only me and not him!" she said, unsatisfied by her mother's response.

Cherryface squinted tiredly, and laughed. "Maybe she's jelous of you. After all, you are such a smart, pretty little she-cat" she guessed jokingly. Redkit wrinkled her little triangular nose.

"No! Bluepaw's _way _prettier than me, and I think Dustykit even has a crush on her!" she objected. Cherrryface laughed again, and yawned, showing two rows of sharp, pointed ivory teeth.

"Well, perhaps she used the wrong word while describing you, my love." she explained. Redkit cocked her head as a bird would when sizing up a new aquaintance.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a quizzical look on her ginger face.

Cherryface smiled affectionately at the tiny red she-cat. "I mean that she misused the word creepy, and meant something different."

Redkit blinked, confused. "Like-like what?"

"_Special_." Cherryface closed, bowing her head to rasp a soothing tongue over Redkizedt's little ears. Redkit sneezed once more, and tilted her head backward to stare upward at the starry night sky.

"Special?" she whispered in disbelief. The full moon revealed itself from behind a black cloud, bathing Redkit in ghostly light. To Cherryface, she looked like a legend from StarClan. She was so much more than she believed herself to be.

Cherryface had known fromt he very start that her kit was unlike any other. Redkit was just prejudiced. There was something about this she-cat that outdid anything anyone had ever seen in a long time.

"Yes, Redkit. You are special. You have something that no one else has. You just need to believe in yourself." Cherryface said, staring into Redkit's eyes with an equal seriousness.

"Mama, if I really am special, then, how did she mistake special for_ creepy_, Mama?" Redkit wondered, looking at the starry night sky. "How can I be special?"

Cherryface smoothed the fur on Redkit's neck back. "Because that's just how blind she is. Sometimes being able to see with your eyes, doesn't mean you can truly see."

Redkit still looked unconvinced. Cherryface sighed. "Let's take a walk." she finally suggested. Redkit looked curious about the invitation, but didn't object.

The two she-cats stretched and arose from their warm nests. Quietly exiting the cozy nursery walls and padding out of the camp entrance, they departed through the thorn barrier and entered the world outside of the ThunderClan camp.

The trees sheltered them form a light sprinkle of new-leaf rain. The pattering of the droplets as they met the surfaces of the leaves on the crown of the oaks echoed in Redkit's ears like an eerie song. The trees whispered to them as they walked past, rustling their green heads.

Cherryface stopped walking when they came to a small grove filled with flowers. Raindrops glistened on her white fur as her muscles contracted. "Look at this tuft of grass here. It appears to be just an ordinary piece of grass." she said, showing Redkit a little patch of greenery on the forest floor.

Redkit eyed the grass. She knew differently. She could feel the vibrations of tiny paws padding against damp earth. Cherryface used on moonlit claw to shift the green blades,and revealed a miniscule cavern. A small brown head peaked out. She blinked in satisfaction. Cherryface used one swift motion to swipe up the rodent and give it a brief blow to the neck.

Cherryface cradled the tiny body in her paws, letting Redkit fix her eyes on the mouse. "See? This patch of grass was special, but we didn't even know it until we looked a little closer."

Redkit rolled her leafy eyes, followed by a squeaky sneeze. The call of a lone owl broke the midnight silence. _Special? _Redkit thought. _I am many things, but special is not one of them._


	7. Fight with Bluepaw and Stars?

**Whoa, long wait. I suck, I know, and I have no just excuse for taking so long. I just, like totally stopped, and I didn't go on FFN for a _really_ long time. Well, I finish up here, because if you're reading this at all, you're probably reading for the story, not just to hear from me. XD REVEIW ANSWERS:**

**starbomb: My ever faithful reviewer, I don't know how you can stand reading my crappy writing. I completely agree with you. I need to get on with the plot, too. XD**

**Riversong of SwiftClan: Thank you, reviewer! Do you have an account? Yup, he lives! Couldn't write the story without ol' Dusty anyway.**

**Mistfur of ThunderClan: Aw, shucks. You give me praise that I don't deserve at all!**

* * *

><p>Sunlight filtered into ThunderClan camp. Dawn patrol returned through the entrance in the thorn barrier, carrying some freshly-caught water voles and a very plump pigeon.<p>

Redkit, Dustykit, and Cloverkit watched them enviously as they strutted through the clearing proudly. It wouldn't be long before they joined them, as apprentices.

Redkit sighed turned to Dustykit. "I can't wait till we're apprentices!" she said, dreaming of learning to hunt and fight. "And then warriors!"

"You'll never make it to a warrior!" a voice drawled behind them. All three kits whipped around to see a silvery she-cat with glaring blue eyes. Bluepaw's mouth was drawn up in a cruel sneer. "They only let _normal _cats be warriors."

Cloverkit fluffed up his hackles, making himself look twice his size. "Stop being mean, you bird-head!" he screeched, swiping at Bluepaw's muzzle.

Bluepaw sighed as if bored and batted the kit away, sending him flying across the stone hollow. Then, she drew back her paw, to do the same to Dustykit. Redkit knew she had to stop him.

"GET AWAY FROM MY FRIEND, YOU MOUSE-BRAINED, FOX-HEARTED SCUM!" she yowled, soaring toward Bluepaw. She latched onto her foreleg with her teeth trying to draw as much blood as possible. The silver apprentice howled in pain as the kit's white fangs sunk into her flesh. She tried to shake her free, but she just bit into her soft flesh harder.

"Get off, get off, get off!" she shouted.

Sunstar rushed to the scene, her golden pelt gleaming in the leaf-fall sun. "What in the name of StarClan is going on here?" she demanded, glaring at all four young cats accusingly.

Redkit released her grasp on Bluepaw's leg, and looked at her paws, ashamed. Sunstar focused her cold amber eyes on Redkit. "Why were you attacking a clanmate, Redkit?" she asked, not a bit gently.

Redkit looked up at Sunstar with an innocent look on her green eyes.

"She was being mean to Cloverkit and Dustykit." she explained. Sunstar turned her gaze to Stormpaw.

"And you, Bluepaw, young she-cat, what is your side of the story?"

Bluepaw looked at Sunstar. "Cloverkit was being disrespectful and needed to be taught a lesson." she stated flatly.

Sunstar sighed. "Bluepaw, that was highly uncalled for. You will clean the elder's den and give them fresh moss and put mouse bile on their ticks until the next quarter moon. Kits, you will be confined to the nursery for the same amount of time."

"What?" all four cats whined in unison. Sunstar glanced sternly at them before flicking her tail at them and walking away.

"We were gonna be apprentices before then!" Cloverkit grumbled. "This is SOOOO unfair." he said loudly. The kits went into the nursery solemnly while Bluepaw headed into the elder's den. Redkit was too busy glaring after Bluepaw to hear.

There was something about Bluepaw, the way she carried herself, the way she reacted to things, the way she spoke, which unnerved her. She shivered, and turned back to her companions. "We should get back to the nursery." she whispered.

Stormpaw padded through the camp entrance. "Hey, Bluepaw!" he said, seeing his friend's silver tail disappear into the elder's. He skidded over to follow her.

Redkit stood, watching Stormpaw for a second before ducking under the brambles that secured the nursery. She blinked and shook her head. Was she sick? For a second, she had thought... maybe... be had seen stars glimmering in his gray fur.


	8. Apprenticeship and Confusion

**Well, that took a long time. Lots of Italics in this chapter. It's the longest and in my oppinion the very best. Review answers:**

**Mistfur of ThunderClan: Yup, he's rude, but you'll find that there's more to Stormpaw in this chappie, oh yes!**

**starbomb: All your questions will be answered in the text below, a.k.a. the story! )**

* * *

><p>A quarter moon had finally passed.<em> We're gonna we apprentices! <em>Redkit thought as she blinked the sleeping crust from her eyes. _We'll finally be able to train!_

It also meant that she would have to be sharing a den with Bluepaw and Stormpaw. Thinking of Stormpaw brought back memories of the shine of Stormpaw's pelt that seemed to resemble the stars in Silverpelt. That's the way elders had always described the StarClan cats. But really? Stormpaw, from, of all places, _StarClan_?

Today was the day. Redkit, glad to finally be aloud to be outside the nursery, slipped out of her secret entrance and into the camp. Breathing in the fresh air, and feeling the sunlight shine on her pelt, she enjoyed her long-overdue outing. The ground vibrated with the tension of pads meeting the earth, she suddenly recognized Stormpaw's pattern, and ducked back inside the nursery, sighing. She wasn't going to let _him _ruin today. No one would ruin today.

Smoothing her fur, and taking a deep breath, she snuck back out, hoping that Stormpaw was gone. Unfortunately, she found herself nose-to-nose with the the gray tom. Groaning, she met his eyes, emeralds vs. sapphires. "What do you want, Stormpaw?" she said.

Storompaw growled, "Believe me, I'm no happier about it that you are, but I need you to meet me at the moonpool as soon as you're out of sight of anyone else, after your apprenticeship ceremony." he whispered. Redkit snarled.

"No way!" Redkit spat. "I'm not going anywhere!" Stormpaw met her eyes with equal dislike.

"_Do _it." he hissed. "And keep your voice down! Let's go into the woods, where there are less ears." he whispered vigorously. Before she could object, he grabbed her scruff and pushed her through a chink in the rock on the north side of camp.

When they were both in the forest, Stormpaw eyed their surroundings, to make sure no one was around, and then shoved his muzzle in Redkit's ear. "I'm not who you think I am. You're not who you think you are, either." he said rapidly, making it hard for me to decipher his speech. "I know you have questions, but they'll be all answered if you just agree to come tonight." he hissed.

"But-" Redkit started, but he muffled her speech with his paw.

"No buts. You _have _to come. You don't have any idea how urgent it is." he was speaking even faster now, as if each second was wasting time. Then, he pointed his muzzle up in the air, and whispered, "Oh, mother, I hope you know what you're doing."

She spit out tufts of his gray fur, and worked out a stubborn piece between some of her teeth with her tongue. "Why do I have to come?" Redkit demanded. Stormpaw sighed.

"I can't answer that here." he said. "But you have to come, no questions asked! Promise you will!" he said, shoving his muzzle in my face.

"Fine! I will!" Redkit shouted back, eager to clear her nostrils of his strange-smelling breath.

"Swear on StarClan! DO IT!" he shouted in her ear. Redkit pushed him away from herself.

"Okay! Okay! I swear on StarClan I'll come to the moonpool tonight." she said, feeling a bit defeated. Stormpaw gave her one satisfied, though, weary glance, and then, he was gone, just like that.

She stared at the forest, waiting for him to come back, but he doesn't. Somewhat perplexed, Redkit turned to find _another _tom's muzzle in her face. Would they give her a break?

"What do you think your doin' here, kit?" a ginger warrior hissed, sending fowl breath into her nose. Redkit knew it was Foxclaw, the senior warrior. Coughing slightly, she meet his yellow gaze with courage.

"Actually, I'm gonna be apprenticed today!" Redkit said, pulling a smug smile. He laughed, and she turned away, to keep his hot stench away from my face.

"You're still a kit, then. Do ya know what I do ta kits who stick their snotty snouts where they're not supposed ta?" he breathed, giving me another attack of coughs that racked her rib cage like hammers.

"You're not aloud to," Redkit paused for a brief cough. "To do anything to me. That's fo-for Sunstar to decide."

Foxclaw grinned from ear to ear. "What Sunstar doesn't know won't 'urt 'er." he said. For the first time, Redkit felt fear welling up in her stomach. She gulped, and waited, cringing, for the blow.

"Hey, what're you two doin' out there? Sunstar just called a clan meeting!" a voice called. Both Foxclaw and Redkit turned to see a dark gray head popping out of a hole in the bramble barrier. It was Graypelt, a good-natured, friendly senior warrior.

Redkit followeded him back into the camp gratefully, and when Graypelt turned to Foxclaw, glaring at him menacingly, she heard him murmuring something in his ear about blowing the entire case.

Pushing it out of her mind, she was gladdened to know that she was saved form her mother's grooming, and stepped up to stand beside Cloverkit and Dustykit.

"Thank you." Sunstar said as she slid to a stop below her. "We gather now to name three new apprentices. Dustykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is your time to start training to become a warrior. From now until you receive your warrior name, you shall be called Dustypaw." she said, her eyes flicking over the crowd to stop on whoever was to be Dustykit's new mentor. "Spottedear, you are long overdue for an apprentice. You are a brave and couragous warrior, and I hope you will pass those skills onto Dustypaw."

Next came Cloverkit. "Cloverkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is your time to start training to become a warrior. From now until you receive your warrior name, you shall be called Cloverpaw. Frostyfur, you have trained both Spottedear and Brackenstripe, who are amazing additions to the clan. I hope you will also train Cloverpaw to be honorable warrior as well."Sunstar said, smiling approvingly.

"Redkit," She tensed, and suddenly the world narrowed down to just Redkit and Sunstar. " You have reached the age of six moons, and it is your time to start training to become a warrior. From now until you receive your warrior name, you shall be called Redpaw." _Redpaw._ The name echoed in her mind. It had a nice ring to it, definitely. "Foxclaw,"

That name, spoken on Sunstar's lips, suddenly brought reality crashing down on Redkit's face. "You are a clever warrior and would be a strong and strict mentor. I hope you can shape Redpaw into a warrior as clever as you."

"Dustypaw! Cloverpaw! Redpaw! Dustypaw! Cloverpaw! Redpaw!" the clan cheered, though Redkit barely noticed. She shook her head. It was a dream! Correction: a nightmare! Foxclaw _couldn't _be her mentor.

Redkit had to shove her paws in her mouth from yelling, "There's been a mistake!" No, she couldn't say that. She'd probably lose the respect she _had_ from most of the warriors, which was barely any. So, though breathing through her mouth to keep from inhaling his foul breath, Redpaw touched her nose to Foxclaw's greasy one, gritting her teeth to keep from gagging.

Cherryface came up to greet the three newly appointed apprentices. "I'm so proud of you, Redpaw!" she said, nuzzling the top of Redpaw's ears. "You're going to be training under Foxclaw! He's one of Sunstar's most trusted senior warriors!" she crooned, eyes glowing with pride.

Redpaw's fangs glittered with a false smile. "I know!" she meowed. "I'll be the very best apprentice ever!" Cloverpaw smirked, and caught her swishing tail in his paws. "Hey!" Redpaw squeaked, snatching her ginger tail away.

"You're not gonna beat me!" he hissed playfully, chest bulging. "_I'll _train so hard that It'll only take one moon to train me instead of six!" he bluffed. Dustypaw and Redpaw laughed and swiped at him.

"You're too small!" Dustypaw teased. "And plus, you're both wrong! It's _me _who'll be the best! I bet I'll even become clan leader!" Redpaw narrowed her eyes and crouched for mock-play.

"Redpaw!"

Redpaw's glee vanished as she remembered who was calling her. Groaning, she turned to find Foxclaw's nasty yellow teeth three whisker-lengths from her face.

"I've gotta show you the territory; no time for _kit_-play. You're an apprentice now, don't you recall? Additionally, you're _my _apprentice. Which means all this kitty-toy is gonna stop. Got it?" he snarled, washing her face with droplets of his saliva.

Redpaw was about to follow Cloverpaw and Dustypaw, who were trailing their mentors, when she felt another tug on her tail. She growled and whipped around, snapping at whatever was holding her.

Foxclaw darted out of the way. "Nuh-uh, missy, we're not goin' with _them_." the ginger tom corrected. Without questioning him, Redpaw followed Foxclaw, mumbling curses under her breath.

* * *

><p>It had been a long day, exploring the territory, not that there was much to see, and Foxclaw had shown her nerves no mercy. She was ready to collapse and sleep until sunhigh the next day. But, unfortunately, she had Stormpaw's little meeting to attend.<p>

Picking her way along the dirt path up to the Moonpool. Strangely, the ground vibrated with the poundings of many, many paws hitting the ground. Eventually, the drumming became so overwhelming, that Redpaw began to hum to block out other things. It was a simple song she had never heard while waking, but one that she had dreamed of a white she-cat with stars in her pelt singing.

"_Dewdrops form on the dawning morn_

_Small ones wake in sunshine warm_

_Darkness flees to a shadowy wood_

_Day reins bright where night once stood_

_Forests shimmer in a daylight phase_

_All submit to a red fire's haze"_

The song had no meaning, or none that she was aware of, but it gave her comfort and made her feel warm inside. It made her forget all her troubles.

Before she knew it, Redpaw was at the Moonpool. Stormpaw had suddenly appeared at her side, his starry pelt illuminating the hollow. "Look into the pool." he urged.

Exhaustion swept over Redpaw, and she curled into a cozy ginger ball, her muzzle just above the magnificent water's edge.

_Mist swirled around Redpaw, veiling her surroundings. All at once, the haze was gone, and six cats stood in front of her. She only recognized Stormpaw among them. They all cast beautiful beams around them, sending the instant message that their rank outdid all others'._

"_Where am I? Stormpaw?" Redpaw mewed nervously. Stormpaw stepped forward._

"_Here, you will know me as Galaxies, offspring of Dark and Star, and sibling of Rock." he said. Another cat stepped forward. Redpaw recognized her immediately as the white she-cat in her dreams._

"_You!" I blurted out. "You're the one who gave me the song!" The white she-cat nodded._

"_I am Star, offspring of none, and mother to all. I am not a cat, nor anything else. I have never lived, and was never born either. I am thee First Warrior." she said. Redpaw stepped back, as if she had thrown something huge at her._

"_You... you..." Redpaw didn't know what to say. It was weird to think she was talking to the most powerful being on earth._

_The other four cats stepped forward. The first of them was skinny brown she-cat._

"_I am Wind, offspring of Sedge and Mayflower, sibling of Heather, and mother of WindClan." the she-cat said. The air was suddenly strong and cool._

_The second was a large gray tom._

"_I am River, offspring of Trout and Moss, sibling of Branch and Herron, and father of RiverClan." the tom said. The air was suddenly felt dense and moist._

_The third was a dusky black she-cat._

"_I am Shadow, offspring of Chink and Dawn, and mother of ShadowClan." the she-cat said. The air was suddenly dark and silent._

_The last was a handsome ginger tom with white paws._

"_I am Thunder, offspring of Whirl and Mini, sibling of Sweet, Song, and Shrew, and father of ThunderClan." the tom said. The air was suddenly... like home. The wind rustled in the trees, the birds sang, the prey rustled in the damp layer of leaves of the forest floor, the undergrowth quivered in the slight breeze._

_It actually took Redpaw a second to realize who was standing before her. These were the First Warriors, the sires of the clans, the lords of everything familiar to her._

_Redpaw bowed her head. "You are my fathers and mothers. I cannot believe I have the honor to stand before you." It sounded too... weird to say that. _What _are _you supposed to say to the rulers of the entire earth? _Redpaw thought._

_Star ignored her noble gesture. "Redpaw, we have an important message fore you. You're not who you think you are."_

_Then, they recounted how Redpaw was actually a Twoleg, nut she had died, and StarClan had called her to be a warrior, because she was part of the prophecy. Long ago, the Dark Forest had risen up, but by sheer luck, StarClan and the living clan cats had defeated them with the help of Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Dovewing, and of course the legendary Firestar. But they were rising once more. The end of the clans might have been drawing near. The prophecy had come so quickly, but no one fit but her, Redpaw, the "little Twoleg kit who may be the answer to the prophecy"._

_It was two much. She wasn't a Twoleg! She was a warrior! This was all just a crazy dream and she was gonna wake up in the nursery tomorrow, and Sunstar was _not _going to make Foxclaw her mentor._

"_No... it can't be... it isn't..." The words all dissolved on her tongue. Redpaw took a step back. All the memories suddenly came flooding back to her. Opening the box to find just what she wanted at her fifth birthday... starting kindergarten... singing in the school talent show... breaking her elbow on the monkey bars... going to her first school dance... and finally, her thirteenth birthday, and her death._

"_It isn't fair!" she screamed. Star's eyes filled with sympathy._

"_I know it's hard, but we need you. The fate of StarClan rests on your shoulders, little one. I... I'm sorry." she whispered, attempting to lick her nose comfortingly._

_Redpaw jerked back. "No! I won't be your little pawn in this game! I won't do it! Leave me _alone_!" she yowled lashing her tail. Her _tail_. She wasn't a cat. She wasn't even a human! She was _nothing_. It all finally sank in. "No, no, NO!" she yelled. It seemed as though the entire forest shook with her calls._

_She turned and ran headlong into a dark murky forest just behind her. She heard Stormpaw-or was it Galaxies-calling her name and running after her. She stopped at nothing._

"_GO AWAY!" she yowled at the gray tom._

"_Stop! Don't go in there! Redpaw! STOP!" he called. Redpaw ignored him and ran and ran. She kept going until she found another cat, and skidded to a stop._

_He resembled a fox, with his long snout, and red, black, and white fur... it was Foxclaw._

"_What're _you _here?" she asked, glaring at him. Foxclaw sized her up, obviously recalling her immediately._

"_I could ask the same thing." he snarled. Galaxies came to a brief halt behind her. His pelt stood on end._

"_You!" he shrieked._

"_You." he repeated, staring with such hatred it seemed to bore a hole right through her and into Galaxies. "What're you doin' on this side of the border?" he accused._

_Galaxies glared back. "Fetching _her_." he replied, tilting his head towards me. A low growl emanated from Foxclaw's throat._

"_Once I'm finished with her, there won't be nothin' to fetch!" he snarled. Redpaw barely had time to realize what was happening before he was flying at her, claws outstretched._

_Galaxies reached up and knocked Foxclaw out of the air mid-leap. "Run, Redpaw!" he yowled. Redpaw didn't need to be told twice. She darted away and sped out of the murky woods. Brambles scratched her legs and mud pulled at her paws, but she ran and ran and ran..._

"_Redpaw!"_

"_I'm going as fast as I can!"_

"Redpaw!" Redpaw woke with a start. Galaxies, or Stormpaw, in his living version, was standing over her, blood oozing out of several wounds.

"Stormpaw, what happened?" she asked, getting up shakily.

Stormpaw gave a slight smile. "I fought him off, and I had to wake you up before he caught up to you." Then he noticed Redpaw was trembling. He wrapped his tail around her shoulders.

"C'mon, we gotta get back to camp." he whispered, gazing at the orange sky. "The dawn aprtil might've already left, and we might be missed."

Redpaw glanced back at the Moonpool and shivered. What had happened? Was it a dream? What was she? A Twoleg or a cat?


	9. Soul Bound

**Well, here's another update, my friends. Lots more italics today. Would've done it sooner, but I've been at a friend's house for the weekend. And you're not supposed to spend a whole lot of time on the computer at a friend's house, are you? _And_, I've been doing lots of reading. _Hollyleaf's Story _just came out. I finished it in a day; I wish it had been longer.:( I also read all three _Hunger Games _books. I liked the first one best. Lastly, I was reading _Crookedstar's Promise_, because I had never gotten a chance to read that. Okey-dokey! Review Answers:**

**starbomb: Well, Foxclaw's just a big butt-head, that's why!XD**

**Lunarwing-Hawktalon: Stormpaw isn't really what he seems. And Foxclaw's like Tigerstar reborn... you've given me an idea, Hawktalon!**

* * *

><p>Redpaw's eyelids drooped as she was guided by Stormpaw down the sandy path. She allowed the paw steps to fill her mind. But she wasn't focusing on anything. Everything was so unreal and she felt like she was floating.<p>

She didn't speak. It was as if she had lost the ability to form the words with her tongue. Stormpaw didn't engage any conversation. He just hurriedly trotted along the soil, eyes directed down the path.

_Help me!_ Redpaw thought._ Help me out of this nightmare and back into the real world!_ Her stomach lurched and she fought the urge to vomit.

The world around Redpaw began to swirl and bright false colors flashed before her eyes. "Stormpaw!" she gasped. Stormpaw gulped and kept on walking.

"Don't worry, Redpaw, we'll get you to Cloudmist and Littlepaw in no time." he whispered. The camp came into view. Redpaw began to breath heavily and her eyes begged to be closed, and to just black out. But Redpaw fought the darkness off.

Redpaw's pelt burned, and she trembled. The whole world was filled with searing hot flames, making her eyes water.

_Focus!_ she urged herself. The trees seemed to dance, as if taunting her._ Fight it! _screamed her mind. A white and silver tabby pelt came into view.

"Oh, Cloudmist, there you are!" Stormpaw said, sounding relieved. A small tabby tom padded behind her. Cloudmist turned to her companion.

"Littlepaw, go and get thyme for shock, and feverfew for fever. Got it?" she said rapidly. The tiny tom nodded briefly before turning, repeating his errand over and over.

Redpaw finally closed her eyes, letting the exhaustion overwhelm her. No! Let me go! Let me surface! she thought. Her breath become deeper and shallower, until she was no longer conscious. Faces spun around her as she went under. Cherryface... Littlepaw... Dustypaw and Cloverpaw... Cloudmist... and Stormpaw...

* * *

><p><em><em>The forest sparkled around her. Herbs of every kind relished at the feet of the towering, leafy trees. Redpaw screamed in frustration. "Why can't you just leave me be? Let me have peace, for once!" she yowled.<em>_

__Star appeared in front of her, materializing out of the mist. "It isn't that simple. Peace is not something that is reachable, for one in your condition." she told her, sympathy absent of her voice.__

_"_My __condition__?" Redpaw spat. "How can you call it a condition? I'm not a cat or a human. I am in a state of..." she trailed off, unable to find words for her meaning. Star licked her forehead.__

_"_You are between worlds. You cannot rest in peace, nor live in peace, because there are unfinished stories in both worlds. But now is not the time to decide which you like best. You are ___not ___a pawn, as you say. I cannot control anything you do. Postpone or influence it, yes, but decide for you, no." the white she-cat said.__

__Redpaw bent her head, tears on the verge of spilling down her cheeks. "I have no choice. I have to save the clans. I know, I know, bla, bla, bla." Star smiled slightly at her bitter humor.__

_"_Come, Redpaw, and walk with me. Allow me to provide you with some wisdom." Star beckoned. Redpaw obeyed, paws dragging. "The whole of the spirit realm is basically an illusion. None actually exists. It's just a haven locked in time. We cannot touch the real world. We can appear in it, but not __be __in it. It is rather sad, not being made of matter anymore. But almost all of us have had at least a small taste of reality before having to be encased in the spirit's territory." she said as they tread along the ____perfect forest path, without leaving footprints in their wake. Redpaw cocked her head.__

_"_Almost?" she questioned. Star looked at her sadly.__

_"_There are a few, and in those few I am one, that have never truly existed in the real world. My son Galaxies, which you may know better as Stormpaw, and my former mate Dark." she explained, pain lacing her voice. Redpaw caught a glimpse of a silver tear lining one of Star's clear silver eyes, before it was blinked away.__

__Suddenly Redpaw felt a tugging, a request of presence, or more of a demand, in her mind. Star studied her before expressing comprehension. "You are be summoned elsewhere. I cannot help but believe your next dream will fail to be a pleasant one. Good-bye!" she dissmissed. Redpaw had more questions that had been left unanswered.__

_"_Wait!" she called, before she felt a sucking sensation comsuming her. She let out a shriek before plummeting into a pit of murky shadows. As the dark mists lifted, she found herself staring into the hard yellow eyes of her very own Foxclaw.__

__Foxclaw smiled. "I'm surprised old shiny-pelt let ya go so easy." said a deep voice. But the voice wasn't coming from Foxclaw's gnarled face. Redpaw whipped around to see a ghost-like version of the greatest demon of all, the one that lurked in the shadows of elder's stories, and haunted the nightmares of kits.__

_"_Tigerstar." Redpaw breathed. Tigerstar cackled, a deep, terrible laugh that sent violent chills down Redpaw's spine.__

_"_I was hoping you'd recognized me. I seem to be forgotten by most." he meowed , flicking a bit of grime out of his claws. Redpaw's heart pounded in her rib cage.__

_"_But... but... you died in the-"__

_"_The Battle of the Dark Forest! I know!" he yowled, coating the fur on Redpaw's face with warm droplets. Redpaw swallowed. "But, young one, you must have heard of the soul-binding trick, haven't you?" he goaded. Redpaw's breath faultered. "No? Why am I not surprised? Well, dearest, I have come to know that if a soul is bound to you, when you are killed a second time, out of a cat with a spirit's own accord, you get a bit of their soul. Then, you can be simply a shadow, until enough souls are bound in order for you to have an actual form. But you see, that doesn't mean that I will only be here. When I get enough souls, I can exist among you living folk. Isn't that swell?" he said, ending with a blood-curdling giggle.__

Tigerstar, back to life? __she thought. It couldn't happen. It just couldn't! Redpaw backed away from the cackling tabby devil, but her rear hit Foxclaw.__

_"_You would be a very valuable addition to my collection, Redpaw." Tigerstar whispered in her ear. "I could make you ruler of the world, more powerful than Star ever was. You would be able to be whatever you wanted to be. ___You ___would be the person ___moving___ the pawns, not being one. Think about it. You and me, we could control the world, the human world ___and ___the cat world." he breathed.__

Control the world? Control the_ pawns_? __she thought. __No! You can't do it! You can't even consider it!__she scolded. Foxclaw was at her other ear.__

_"_Little she-cat, if you don't do this, you can be gone in the flick of a claw. It's either control over the earth, or certain death. It's a kinda easy decision." he tempted.__

__Redpaw bit her lip, and sprang up. She slashed at Tigerstar's muzzle, and at Foxclaw's eye. Howling in pain, both toms jerked back. When Tigerstar turned back to face her, crimson blood used from a deep gash on the side of his face.__

_"_Shall I give the order?" a sturdy-looking dark gray tom beside him asked. Tigerstar glanced at him.__

_"_No. No, she's too important. We still need her." he murmered. "But, before she leaves us, let's give her something to remember us by ." he said with a wicked smile.__

__The dark gray tom's claw's flashed in front of her, carving three deep ruts down the side of her muzzle. Redpaw howled in pain, tears stinging her eyes. The Dark Forest whirled around her, the evil cats' laughs ringing in her ears.__

Redpaw's eyes flew open. Littlepaw's blue eyes, filled with horror, were glowing in front of her. "Redpaw!" he wailed. "I woke up because you were flailing in your sleep, and... and... those claw marks-they carved themselves!"

_Poor Littlepaw._ Redpaw thought. _He must be so confused._ Redpaw didn't know what to say to comfort the small tom._ Yet life is full of confusion. And horror. Horror at being soul-bound to Tigerstar._


	10. Nightfall and Rock

**Hey, new update! I just read an artical in _National Geographic _magazine about rhinoes being poached for their horns.:( It almost made me cry. Well, to the point! Sorry this is a really long chapter. Review Answers:**

**starbomb: The gray cat was just some random warrior from WindClan who ended up in the Dark Forest. And here is your update! I wish you would write some stories. I would luv to read 'em!:)**

**Lunarwing-Hawktalon: Soul-binding is when Tigerstar would claim your soul, so in order sustain his cheat life(meaning he's supposed to be dead)he lives off of his followers' souls until he becomes fully powerful again. And when he's living off your soul, it slowly decomposes until you don't _have _a soul. Does that explain it?**

**XSpiritwingX: Here is your update! I'm glad you like this story!**

* * *

><p>The herbs stung as Cloudmist applied them to Redpaw's scratches. "You're sure you have no idea how you just gained three deep claw-marks on your muzzle in the middle of the night?" the silver and white tabby asked suspiciously.<p>

"Nope," Redpaw replied, turning away to keep Cloudmist from seeing the look in her eyes. "I probably just scratched myself in my sleep." she covered.

"Hmm," Cloudmist mused. Redpaw gulped. "That's not what Littlepaw thought."

"But it was dark and Littlepaw must have been really tired!" Redpaw said. Cloudmist tried to meet her eyes, and when Redpaw wouldn't do it, she sighed, her forehead creased.

"Redpaw," she began. "I'm your medicine cat. I have more knowledge of the Dark Forest and StarClan that you ever will. If your dreaming strange dreams at night, you need to tell me!" she told her.

"Have you ever met the First Warriors?" she accidentally blurted. When Cloudmist's eyes widened, she winced at her mistake.

"You've met the First Warriors?" she whispered, awestruck. "Do you mean Star and Thunder, River, Shadow, and Wind?" she asked.

Redpaw bit her lip, and that seemed to answer Cloudmist's question. "We have to go to Moonpool, me and you. We need to check this out." she said. "We'll go as soon as the sun sets tonight. Report to my den as soon as you see the sun setting. Don't be late."

Cloudmist retreated back into her herb store. Redpaw suddenly felt the vibrating of the earth as someone entered the den, and she whipped around. Stormpaw glared at her. "You told." he hissed through gritted teeth.

Redpaw growled. "It slipped. And what does it matter, does it? Isn't she supposed to know? She's the medicine cat after all!" she defended. Stormpaw's starry pelt rippled as the muscles contracted with unease.

"Redpaw! You know this is endangering you even further! You have to be-" he suddenly stopped speaking, and beckoned her out of camp with a flick of his tail. He led her to the secret hollow that they had spoken in last time, when Redpaw was still a kit.

"You have to be more careful with whom you share your true identity. The more the cats that know, the more things Tigerstar and his warriors could use against you!" he murmered.

Redpaw scowled. "Why do you care so much?" she asked accusingly. Stormpaw's mouth curled in a sneer.

"Because my mother has placed basically the fate of the clans in your dainty little paws, Redpaw, and I wish to keep the clans alive!" he spat. Redpaw rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I won't tell anyone else." she said with a sigh. Stormpaw's forehead creased.

"Swear on StarClan." he reminded her. Redpaw gritted her teeth and closed her eyes, calming herself down.

"Okay." she said. "I swear on StarClan I won't tell anyone else who I truly am." she vowed. Stormpaw smiled in satisfaction.

* * *

><p><strong>Dustypaw POV<strong>

"Okay, Dustypaw!" Spottedear mewed, giving the top of Dustypaw's head a mother-like lick. "You're off for the rest of the day! You can take a nap, now, since you had to get up at the crack of dawn for a patrol."

Dustypaw didn't respond. He just hobbled into camp, his paws dragging, eyes drooping. His bones ached from his first assessment and a hour of battle training, and he felt as if he could sleep until the next full moon.

He trotted into camp soon enough to see Stormpaw and Redpaw slipping through a chink in the thorn barrier.

He snapped awake, and a pang of jealousy dislodged his heart and caused it to sink as low as his feet. He sighed. At one point, he had felt like he was Redpaw's favorite. And he wanted to know what the two were up to. He slunk across the camp, avoiding the gazes of his clanmates to keep from attracting attention, and peered out of the whole in the brambles.

"...in your dainty little paws, Redpaw, and I wish to keep the clans alive!" Stormpaw was saying. And Redpaw seemed very annoyed.

"Okay, I won't tell anyone else." she irritably. Stormpaw didn't look satisfied.

"Swear on StarClan." he mewed. Redpaw curled her claws, stirring the soil beneath her.

"Okay, I swear on StarClan I won't tell anyone else who I truly am." she swore.

_Who she truly is?_ thought Dustypaw. _Isn't she just an ordinary ThunderClan she-cat?_

Dustypaw was hurt and exhausted, and he urged himself to his nest, where he moved his nest away from Redpaw's and over near Bluepaw and Weaselpaw's. Then, he closed his eyes and curled himslef in a tightly knit ball into the moss and bracken of his nest.

_A golden butterfly danced past his nose, and Dustypaw bounced around, leaving a trail of flattened yellow grass in his wake. The butterfly drew figure eights and swirls and many abstract shapes in the air. It flew, and came to a sudden halt in front of an elegant long-haired black she-cat._

_"Hello, Dustypaw," the she-cat greeted, her icy blue eyes shimmering in delight at his arrival. "You look rather depressed." she said, her face taking on a seriously concerned expression. "Come, sit by me and tell me what is troubling you, my love."_

_Dustypaw was drawn to the beautiful she-cat. He wondered why it didn't bother him that she knew his name or that he had never seen her before. "It's just Redpaw." he crowed, his voice bitter. "She never pays attention to me anymore, and is always with Stormpaw."_

_The orbs of solid blue ice that inhabited the she-cat's eye sockets expanded. "Stormpaw? Who would ever want to be with Stormpaw instead of a handsome tom like you?"_

_Stormpaw's pelt grew hot as the she-cat curled up next to him and their pelts brushed against each other. "I dunno. He kept going on about having to keep some secrets safe from others. She never tells _me_ any secrets!" he vented, anger rising in him._

_Now the black she-cat's hackles rose. "Secrets? Where did you hear that?" she asked, divinely interested._

_"Oh, in their secret little hollow they think no one knows about. But I followed them today and found out where it was!" he said, chest bulging with pride._

_"That was so smart of you!" the she-cat exclaimed, her pearly white smiling illuminating her dark fur. "Do you think you could eavesdrop on them at other times?" she asked, batting her eyes._

_Dustypaw grinned. "Of course I could! I'll make sure to keep an eye on them any time they seem to be acting suspicious."_

_"That would be so kind of you!" the she-cat said, giving Dustypaw's muzzle a brief lick. Dustypaw beamed._

_A quiet mew sent both their heads turning in the direction in a spooky-looking forest. A few pairs of glowing eyes watched them. "I need to leave now, Dustypaw, but I'll see you soon!"_

_Dustypaw stared at the dark woods. "In there?" he asked, gesturing to the mist-shrouded trees._

_The she-cat nodded solemnly. "It's not so bad." she said. She nuzzled him affectionately and took a slight step toward her destination._

_"Wait!" Dustypaw called. The black she-cat swiveled her head towards him, ears perked expectantly._

_"What's your name?" he asked. The she-cat leaned forward so that his ear and her muzzle were a whisker-length away._

_"My name is Nightfall." she whispered, and then she was gone, and a hazy form was standing over him._

"C'mon, Dustypaw!" Cloverpaw said. "The hunting patrol just got back, and because we did such a good job on our assessment, Ivyheart said we get first pick!"

Dustypaw shook the sleep out of his mind, and remembered Nightfall. _I won't let you down, Nightfall!_

* * *

><p><strong>Redpaw POV<strong>

When, she got back from the hunting patrol, the first thing Redpaw wanted to do was wrap her tail around her paws and go to sleep, and doze without any dreams, or whatever you called it when you went to the non-living world.

But she realized that the sun had just set, and the sky was the color of apple blossoms, and the forest glowed a rosy pink color. She hurried to Cloudmist's den, with much protest from her tired paws.

"Finally! I thought you'd forgotten!" Cloudmist meowed, her clawed tapping against the sand impatiently.

"Well, I just got off the hunting patrol, and I'm rather tired." Redpaw retorted. Cloudmist laughed and pushed half of a rabbit in her direction.

"Eat," she instructed. "You must be hungry." Redpaw scarfed the meat down in a few gulps, and waited for Cloudmist to ready herself for their short journey.

"Let's be off!" the medicine cat yowled cheerfully.

_Now, the only thing I have to fear is the First Warriors' wrath!_ she thought. But she could barely call it an only. She was sure she wouldn't go un-scolded.

The two she-cats arrived at the Moonpool just as the moon peaked over the horizon. Again, Redpaw could feel the vibrations of generations of paws hitting the sandy path. It almost made her feel dizzy, so she hummed the tune Star had sung to her.

When the they arrived at the Moonpool, the stars reflected on the glassy surface of the water, and mist rose off of the pool and into the night for no apparent reason.

Redpaw bent down and let her nose dip into the water slightly, sending ripples across it and stirring the reflection of the stars. _You have the power to disturb the stars..._ the breeze whispered. Redpaw flinched at the sound of the cat's voice that she didn't recognize. _You are more powerful than any cat, almost too powerful for your own good..._ the voice sounded again.

Redpaw's vision became clear. A hairless cat whose eyes were clouded over stood in front of her, his paw resting on a polished stick with many clawmarks on it.

"Rock!" a voice behind Redpaw exclaimed. She turned to see that Cloudmist was standing just a fox-length behind her. The she-cat was staring wide-eyed at the ugly cat.

"You know this cat?" she asked, confused. Cloudmist cocked her head.

"Don't you? Every medicine cat since Jayfeather has at least heard stories about him." she said. "It's a medicine cat's _dream_ to be confronted by him."

A rusty purr emanated from Rock. "Well, I don't know if you could call it a dream." he said. "But you're right, seeing me means trouble." he said, blinking his blind eyes.

Redpaw gulped. "Are-are Star and the others angry with me for telling Cloudmist about them and me?" she asked. Rock thought for a moment.

"Well, they were all slightly upset, but it was only Shadow who threw a fit." he purred again. "She always had a very short temper. Most ShadowClan cats do. But not angered, no." he explained. "They couldn't come to you tonight because they had some business. There's been some crossing-of-borders lately."

"Crossing-of-borders?" Cloudmist mewed. Rock nodded.

"You've heard of the Dark Forest, I presume?" he asked. Cloudmist nodded briefly. "And I know you know who Tigerstar is. Well, he's been getting some living cats to spy for him in StarClan. The cats didn't know what they were actually doing, but they were a bit scarred but the incident."

"Then why are you here?" Redpaw asked, with narrowed eyes. Cloudmist glared at her.

"To fully explain Tigerstar's soul-binding. When you become soul-bound to someone, you vow to give them part of your essence whenever they're in need of it. Since Tigerstar's cheating death, he has to be taking bits of his followers souls all the time, meaning until he is fully living again, he is slowly eating each of his recruits away from the inside, until they are nothing but a lifeless body. But he doesn't explain that to his living followers. The cats who train in the Dark Forest are slowly dying away without even knowing it."

Redpaw was shocked. It was horrible! "You were whispering that I was more powerful that anyone. If a cat is more powerful, does their soul last longer?"

"Ah, Redpaw," Rock said with a sigh. "You are a mighty smart cat, you know? If Tigerstar got you to be soul-bound to him, he would be invincable." he said quietly. Redpaw gulped. "And he will do anything to get to that point."

Redpaw imagined everyone she loved, her friends and her family. Tigerstar could get to her through them. By being alive she endangered them.

"I am the most valuable being on earth." she mumbled, still astonished. Rock bobbed his bald head.

"You are quite correct, Redpaw, most correct."


	11. Surprises in the Shadows

**I'm back! And here's another italics-filled chapter. OMG, guess what? The _Hunger Games _movie is now in theaters! Everybody just _has _to see it, and I can't wait to see it! Review Answer:**

**starbomb: You were my only reviewer! Here are some Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovewing plushies to add to your collection! Can't wait until you get your laptop! And Tigerstar will do some pretty interesting things... And yes, she is powerful, but it won't matter until she learns how to use her powers, and no will tell her! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! She must be irritated.;) I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><em>"I need you to teach me how to use my power."<em>_

__Redpaw waited for the reply. There was no other task to do. And she was was patient. In the last moon, she had learned patience was a valuable virtue around the dark she-cat.__

_"_Redpaw," Shadow said reluctantly. "I cannot teach you about your strength. If you knew, you would kill yourself, either by accident or on purpose."__

_"_Why?" Redpaw pressed, her icy gaze boring into Shadow. The starry black she-cat stepped forward.__

_"_I can discipline you if you push me to, Redpaw." she hissed, unsheathing her claws. "I am not a coward, like Star. I am not afraid of your power." Redpaw held her gaze.__

_"_If I am as powerful as you say, and you are not afraid of me, then why are you so hesitant to teach me how to use my power. Could you at least tell me what my power ___is___?" she asked hopefully. Shadow glared at her, and slashed at her front limb. The she-cat's ivory claws left a long, fine mark just below her chest on her right foreleg. Redpaw winced.__

_"_No. Even __that__ would help you learn to manipulate your specialty." she spat. Redpaw yowled in frustration. She scraped her claws against the cool stone.__

_"_Why must I work so hard to get ___anything ___but riddles from you, Shadow?" she snarled. Shadow's muzzle curved into a smile.__

_"_Because, I, in myself, am a riddle." she whispered. Redpaw caught no humor in her voice, like she had expected. Shadow was hiding something, deep inside her heart. She could feel it in her pads, just like when someone stepped with their paws...__

_"_Now go!" Shadow meowed coldly. "Go back to your ___reality___!" she commanded. Redpaw didn't need to be told twice. She closed her eyes slowly, breathing deeply.__

Her eyelids fluttered open. Her nest was a rec. Moss and bracken was strewn all over the den, and she was splayed out in an odd position, the cut Shadow had given her stinging madly. Redpaw dabbed at it with her tongue, and to her surprise, a inky black rash had started to spread around the cut. She yelped in surprise as the vile taste of the rash mixed with the metallic blood gathered on her tongue.

_Something is wrong with Shadow, really wrong!_ She thought, horror welling up in her stomach like a monster, devouring every speck of warm emotion in it's path.

_I need to tell Stormpaw!_ she decided. Shaking various tendrils of assorted nest material from her ginger pelt, she rose from her warm bedding and allowed the morning sunlight to wash her face and she tilted her head upward.

Stormpaw lay laughing with Weaselpaw by the stone wall, sunning themselves lazily. "Stormpaw!" she greeted, padding over. She caught Dustypaw sitting alone, flashing her a menacing look. Stormpaw looked up and purred.

"Hello, Redpaw," he mewed. Weaselpaw dipped his head and licked his forepaws briefly. "Where did you get that cut?" Stormpaw asked, suddenly looking rather alarmed. Redpaw flicked her tail casually.

"Oh, I just got that cut yesterday when I accidentally got caught in the thorn barrier yesterday." she said, but she swiveled her ears in the direction of their secret hollow, a signal that they had created in order to say silently that they had to talk.

Redpaw saw that Dustypaw was still looking at her angrily. _What's his problem?_ she thought irritably. Stormpaw bit his lip and sat up.

"Would you like to go for a walk, Redpaw?" he asked, just checking to see if her gesture had meant what he thought. Redpaw nodded, confirming his question.

Some of the elders purred quietly at the sight of the pair strutting out of the camp. Redpaw realized that everyone must think that they were sweet on each other.

Redpaw gulped, wondering if it was true. _Of course not!_ she thought, half bitterly. _He's the son of a goddess!_ she reminded herself.

Redpaw began to walk towards their secret place, when Stormpaw stopped in his tracks, and pricked his ears. Redpaw picked the low hum of vibration of pawsteps that stirred the earth's core. She froze, and her hackles rose. Her head rotated around, searching for any sign of their pursuer.

"Stormpaw?" she whispered, barely audible. "Did you catch the specific scent of anyone?" she asked. Stormpaw nodded.

"I did."

"And it was...?" she prompted. Stormpaw gulped and sighed.

"It was Dustypaw." he said. "Dustypaw was following us, Redpaw. I think..." he trailed off. Heat radiated off of his pelt. Redpaw's brow furrowed. "I think he was jealous of... you and me." Stormpaw whispered. Redpaw's eyes widened.

Did Dustypaw actually have any feelings for her? Redpaw felt tingly inside, warmth that drowned out all other emotions. She suppressed a squeal. But then she Stormpaw's eyes. They were filled with... what was it? Affection? Sadness? Loss, maybe? It was impossible to decipher. She finally came to the conclusion that it was nothing.

"Why should he be?" she asked, trying to act confused. Hurt burned in Stormpaw's blue eyes, before they went expressionless again.

"I don't know." he said, turning away. Redpaw gulped. She began to feel sick. "What was it you wanted to say anyway?" Stormpaw asked, not looking at her.

Redpaw brushed her thoughts away. "Well, when I was asleep last night. It was only Shadow who visited me, and she was acting strange. You know how I asked you to teach me how to use my power? Well, I asked her too." she said sheepishly. Stormpaw didn't comment. "Well, when I did, she said she wouldn't, and I pressed her, and then she got all mad, and gave me this scratch." she said, holding out her leg for him to examine. Stormpaw studied her, and his gaze hardened.

"Your lying." he accused. "You have to be?" Redpaw was bewildered.

"Wha-what do you mean, I'm lying?" she asked, scowling. How dare he not believe her? "Why would I tell a lie?" Stormpaw swallowed.

"Because Shadow giving you that scratch is impossible."

* * *

><p><strong>Dustypaw POV<strong>

Dustypaw still sat the tree. Stupid Stormpaw! He didn't know that he was still there. Dustypaw recalled his last dream with a smile of satisfaction:

_"_Nightfall! I was listening to Stormpaw and Redpaw again, and they were talking about these things they called the "First Warriors"." he reported. "Redpaw said, 'The First Warriors visited me last night, and I kept hinting about how powerful I am.' Do you know what the "First Warriors" are?" he asked curiously.__

__The beautiful black she-cat smiled deviously. "I __do __know, as a matter of fact, Dustypaw!" she had said delightedly. "Dustypaw, you just gave me a piece of information that could make a ___big ___difference."__

__Dustypaw had shivered in pleasure as the the she-cat ran her dark black tail across his spine. "You're welcome, Nightfall. But, what does it mean?"__

__Nightfall had thought for a moment, and then curled around the him. "Why, the First Warriors were Shadow, Thunder, River, Wind, and Star. And you know, me and Shadow are rather close. If I know that Shadow sees Redpaw frequently, then this little game is going to get a lot more interesting."__

_He hadn't known what she had meant before, but now it was starting to make sense. Nightfall has definitely done something to Shadow, and it was affecting Redpaw._

Dustypaw wondered if what he was doing was right. Maybe, in the end Redpaw would be his. But, maybe Nightfall was looking to destroy Redpaw.

_"She doesn't deserve you!"_ Nightfall had said. _"You must have your revenge!"_

Dustypaw purred ever so quietly. Nightfall was right. Redpaw had chosen Stormpaw over him, and he had to teach her that he wasn't going to give up that easily. _Redpaw, if you could go back..._ he wondered._ Would you have been with me instead?_


	12. Brother and Sister

**I'm am a horrible person! I haven't updated in like a week! *facepalm* So, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry. Please accept my apology! If I don't get any reviews, I deserve it, because of the update delay. Review Answers:**

**Lunarwing-Hawktalon: Thank you so much! And I think Stormpaw might... Here's the next chapter! I hope it pleases you!**

**XxXxNeverShoutNeverxXxX: Thanks, BFF! What does your name mean, may I ask?**

**starbomb: Will Shadow be okay? I kept you waiting for so long! I'm so HORRIBLE!:*( So sorry! Dustypaw! STAY ON OUR SIDE! AAAAAHHHHH!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nightfall POV<strong>

_"You're back!" said the tabby tom delightedly. The dark she-cat revealed herself and padded up to meet him._

_"Yes, but I think she suspects me. Redpaw's a smart apprentice, Tigerstar." she said worriedly. Tigerstar shook his head._

_"It won't matter. When will you be ready for your next misson?" he questioned. Nightfall gave her paw a brief lick._

_"I can leave now." she confirmed, and turned to leave. Tigerstar held up his paw to stop her. "What is it, Tigerstar?" she asked, confused. Tigerstar came up to stand beside her._

_"Make sure she's lifeless before you leave. We want to crush her spirit, not bend it." he said. Nightfall thought for a minute, and then nodded._

_"I _won't_ fail you, Tigerstar." she confirmed, and disappeared into the darkness._

* * *

><p><strong>Redpaw POV<strong>

_Why me? Why, why, why?_ Redpaw thought as she woke from another dream. Shadow was acting as strange as ever, curling her lip whenever she touched her, and hackles rising at a lot of things Star said about the Dark Forest. But no one noticed except Redpaw.

Star had again refused her plea to be taught how to use her powers, and instead had been given a lecture on the importance of secrecy.

Dustypaw stirred beside her, and opened his eyes slowly with a wide yawn. At the sight of Redpaw, he scowled and rolled over. Dustypaw had been in a bad mood lately. Especially when awoke from sleeping. He also smelled strange. Kind of like Shadow's recent scent...

"Dustypaw..." she addressed, trailing off.

Without looking at her, the yellow tom quietly answered, "What?" Redpaw gulped.

"Would you like to go on a walk with me, Dustypaw?" she asked, kneading the earthen den floor with her paws nervously, heart pounding.

Dustypaw turned over and stared at her in shock. He rapidly got to his paws, and blinked at her with enormous blue eyes. "Wha-what about Stormpaw?" he asked, confused. Bits of moss and bracken still clung to his fur. "I mean, yes, I would like that a lot." he corrected himself. Redpaw's pelt burned.

"There's nothing between Stormpaw and I. We're friends, that's all." she said. Dustypaw sighed with relief and stared smugly at something behind her. Redpaw twisted her head backwards, her eyes catching on a gray tom slumped against the den wall.

"Stormpaw..." she started, and the tom turned.

"I don't care anymore Redpaw, and you never did." he snarled, and departed with his tail drooping and his ears flattened against his head. Redpaw swallowed, and whimpered. Dustypaw, sensing her distress, entwined his tail with hers and brushed his muzzle against her cheek.

"He was a jerk, Redpaw, and he didn't deserve you." he whispered, running his tail along her flank.

_I wish I could believe that..._ Redpaw thought regretfully. Maybe she did have feelings for the gray tom, but now they didn't matter. He was gone forever.

And anyways, she had Dustypaw. Wasn't this what she wanted ever since she was a kit? It was. She had never even considered Stormpaw until a few sunrises ago, but Dustypaw had one her heart over when he was a Twoleg! Yes, Redpaw loved Dustypaw, and no one else.

The sunlight blinded her momentarily after the cozy shadows of the apprentice's den. Dewdrops laced the surface of the thorn barrier, miniscule transparent orbs that shimmered in the sparkling aura of the day. Her pelt felt warm, and her pads touched the soft ground pleasantly. This was where she wanted to stay forever. Right now, she wasn't burdened with the prophecy, with extra training, and her powers were the least of her worries. Simple perfection was the only element existing in her world.

"Let's go down tot he lake for a drink." Dustypaw suggested. Redpaw nodded mutely, purring quietly. A starling warbled, and a warm western breeze swirled around the two young cats, as if announcing to nature their union.

The glassy green water lapped at the shore, and moistened the tips of the apprentices' toes. Redpaw's pink tongue embraced the liquid, and ripples spread out across the surface, growing larger and larger as they went. The same reaction followed Dustypaw's encounter. Redpaw's muzzle curved into a mischievous grin, and her right forepaw left the ground and pressed against Dustypaw's back. The pressure surprised him, and caused him stumble and splash into the lake.

"Hey!" he yowled. Redpaw jumped back in order to avoid the spray of sand and water and erupted from Dustypaw when he fell into the water.

Dustypaw's fur matted to his skin, and seaweed and gravel clung to his hair. Redpaw broke into a series of giggles, greatly amused by Dustypaw's appearance. The yellow tom mock-growled, and flung himself at Redpaw. The water that had soaked his fur transferred to Redpaw's ginger pelt when they touched, and she shrieked at the surprising cold temperature.

"Serves you right." Dustypaw mewed with a smile. Redpaw laughed, and pushed him over. Both cats went tumbling into the lake. The cool water moved with their bodies, giving way to the weight.

"Are you two thinking of joining RiverClan?" came a cheerful mew. Dustypaw and Redpaw both turned to see Spottedear laughing at them from the bank. They both got out quickly, embarassed. Spottedear rolled her eyes. "C'mon! You guys are having your second assessment today!" she said. Shock filled Redpaw.

_My second assessment? I completely forgot! _she thought. Dustypaw looked equally stunned. Spottedear flicked her tail irritably.

"Well, don't stand there gawking at me! Get goin'!" she said, annoyed. The apprentices followed her as she padded away into the towering oak trees.

"I wish I'd practiced more." Redpaw mumbled, worry welling up in her chest. She hadn't hunted birds in for a quarter moon.

"You'll do fine." Dustypaw said, brushing his tail against her face. She stared into his amber eyes, feeling comforted.

Spottedear turned to them. "Okay." she said. "Your assessment goal is to hunt five birds. You can also hunt rodents, but to pass the assessment you need five birds. Got it?" she said, studying them for a sign of comprehension. Redpaw gulped, and nodded. Cloverpaw came up to stand beside her.

"Sorry I'm late!" he said. "I slept in." he explained sheepishly. Spottedear sighed. Cloverpaw bit his lip. "Don't worry! My mentor explained what I had to do before I left camp!" he said.

Spottedear smiled. "Thank StarClan." she said. "Now, Cloverpaw, Dustypaw, Redpaw, you have until sun-high. Go!" she yowled. All three cats rushed away from her.

Prey-scent hung thick in the air, and the sounds of scuffling and the vibrations of tiny padding indicated the little mice, voles, and shrews hiding in leaves and in burrows. But that wouldn't help her now. She needed to find birds. "Birds..." she reminded herself, and listened for wing-beats and chirping.

A pigeon perched on a low branch, eating berries off of the tree.

Redpaw crouched, her tail low to the ground, and targeted her prey. Paw-step by paw-step, she inched her way up to the tree, soundless.

A twig snapped loudly in the bushes, and the bird froze. It caught side of the ginger cat at the foot of the tree, a tail-length away, and darted away.

"Fox-dung!" she cursed, clawing at the bark. She turned to see the source of the snapping twig. It wasn't fox _dung_, it was Fox_claw_. Redpaw growled at her mentor.

"What do you want, Foxclaw?" she asked, her tail twitching. Foxclaw's eyes were filled with sadness.

"Follow me Redpaw, I'll show you." he said, his voice strained with grief. Redpaw glared at him with her fiery green gaze, but obeyed, and stepped away from the tree, leaves crunching carelessly under paw. Foxclaw's steps were shaky, and his head was bent low. Redpaw was confused, esspecially when she entered camp.

"Cherryface!" she wailed, and rushed to her mother's body. The white and ginger she-cat's throat was torn out, and her fur was died crimson. She burried her face in the cold blood-stained fur.

Foxclaw padded over solemnly and bowed his head. Redpaw hissed and unsheathed her claws, causing him to jump back in surprise.

"What right do you have to mourn over her?" she gurgled, taking a step closer. Foxclaw regained his posture and sat back on his haunches, glowering at Redpaw.

"Because," he said, turning away. "She is my sister." he whispered, and padded away. Redpaw was purely bewildered. The truth came crashing down.

"No..." she said, taking a step back. "No..." she trailed off, and turned to her mother's carcass, as if for answers. Cherryface remained sickeningly silent.

"Cherryface, you can't leave me! You can't!" she wailed, crouching. Acornmist came up beside her, and brushed against her.

"It was her time." her father soothed. Redpaw collapsed in a heap, tears leaving dark traces on her cheeks and she cried out into the sky.

A dark shadow lurked, staring down at the scene below. A satisfied smirk spread across her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Foxclaw POV<strong>

_"_Why? Why her?" Foxclaw screeched, flinging himself at the dark brown tabby. Tigerstar deflected his attacks effortlessly.__

_"_There was no other way." he said, his deep voice lacking sympathy. Foxclaw stared at him.__

_"_What about Stormpaw? Or Acornmist? Or Dustypaw?" he snarled. Tigerstar stared down at him menacingly. He padded past the raging red tom, not looking at him, but at the horizon.__

_"_You know that we can't kill Stormpaw. He can fight better than anything we've ever seen. Redpaw never grew close to Acornmist. And Dustypaw is too important." he explained, his amber eyes flicking over the dark depths of the forest. More recruits were arriving as the evening faded into night.__

__Foxclaw yowled again, and dug his claws into the earth.__

_"_Why did you do this to me?" he said. Tigerstar turned on him, facing him with his amber eyes burning with fury.__

_"_This whole operation is about ___me___, not ___you___. You could never accomplished this by yourself. Face it. You need me. And aren't a few trivial sacrifices worth a place at side when the clans fall?" he hissed. Foxclaw shrank back away from the enormous tom.__

_"_I-I don't want to do this anymore, Tigerstar." he said, turning away, unable to bear the amber daggers piercing his flesh. Tigerstar padded closer to him.__

_"_Yes, yes you do." he whispered. "Remember how this will be so much better this will be for the clans." he reminded him.__

__Foxclaw let out a shriek. "NO!" he yowled, and clawed at Tigerstar, but the evil Dark Forest leader had vanished from his side, and now was staring at him from the front.__

_"_You cannot defy me, Foxclaw!" he said, cackling. Foxclaw turned tail and ran as fast as he could. His heart hammered in his chest. His feet pounded against the slimy earth. Thorn-sharp claws tour at his pelt, and blood spattered on the ground below.__

_"_NO!" he called again, before his vision shattered.__

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Also post which team your on. Team Dustypaw or Team Stormpaw? Toodles!<strong>


	13. Really Close Call

**More italics, my friend, many more. Sorry this update took so long. And this chapter could've been better. It just didn't seem to... flow. Review Answers:**

**Pale-eye: A Stormpaw lover! I really can't decide, myself. It seems like Stormpaw is just so... I don't know how to explain it, and Dustypaw is so... ya know what I **

**Bladeclaw: (I'll answer your review even though you reviewed on another chapter. Thank you for your praise! I don't deserve it.**

* * *

><p>A single claw tour at the fragile flesh of the mouse, carelessly letting the blood fall onto the ground, forming small red domes in the soil. Redpaw's sigh seemed to be dragged out of her lungs. Dustypaw's pads hit the ground, and sent wide, heavy vibrations across the earth below her.<p>

"You should eat that." he advised, taking another step toward her. "It's leaffall, and before you know it, all the mice will be burrowed underground, submerged under a layer of cold, hard ice and snow. They're a bit harder to get then, aren't they?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore." she whispered, crushing the mouse under her paw into a bloody pulp. "Nothing matters. It's all just a game, the entire thing." she said. Dustypaw stared at her through narrowed amber eyes.

"Do you think _I _like to see you like this?" he asked accusingly. "Think about it, Redpaw. I don't want anything to happen to you. I care about you." he said softly. Redpaw gazed at him.

"I just... I just don't know anymore." she said sadly. Dustypaw swallowed and gestured for her to rise and follow him. Redpaw obeyed, yawning. Dustypaw led her into the apprentice's den.

"You need to sleep now, okay?" he said. Redpaw was surprised, but lay down in the soft, dry moss, Dustypaw's amber gaze burning into her ginger pelt.

_Redpaw opened her eyes again. She was in the center of a golden meadow of wild flowers. She smelled other cats, and turned to the source. What she saw astonished her. Dustypaw stood alongside a familiar black she-cat... "Shadow!" she exclaimed. "You know Dustypaw?" The she-cat shook her head._

_"My name is Nightfall. I am _not _Shadow, though I have been told that I resemble her by the elders." she said with a honeyed smile. Redpaw cocked her head._

_"But you smell like a Dark Forest cat, not a StarClan cat!" she said suspiciously. Nightfall laughed._

_"Oh, I am definitely not a StarClan cat. Those mewling mouse-hearts never come out of hiding, and do nothing other than stuff themselves with prey and talk about the days when they lived." she sneered. Redpaw's hackles rose. She glanced at Dustypaw._

_"How do you know this she-cat?" she asked, glaring at him. The dusty yellow tom looked rather surprised at her anger._

_"She came to me. She knew I needed extra training." he said, looking admiringly at Nightfall. She smiled down at the apprentice._

_"That I did, Dustypaw. And today is a special day, actually. You see, there's a certain cat who wants you to make a special promise." she crooned, running her tail along Dustypaw's flank. Redpaw stared at him in horror as he nodded enthusiastically._

Tigerstar! _she thought, panicing. Before she could gather her wits, she lunged at Nightfall, and bit down on her dark black forepaw. Nightfall let out a sickening howl, and batted at her attacker. Snarling curses, Redpaw dodged when she could, and bit and clawed when there was an open spot. Dustypaw was frozen still, unable to choose between his love and the beautiful she-cat she admired so much. Finally, he decided on Redpaw, and propelled himself onto Nightfall's back and clawed at her spine._

_"Get off me, you rats!" she screamed, battering at the two smaller cats. Her paw struck Dustypaw in the head and he was flung away._

_"NO!" Redpaw screeched. She flew at Nightfall, ripping and tearing in a flurry of bright ginger. Nightfall and Redpaw's yowls echoed into the night as crimson droplets polka-dotted the ground, from both she-cats. The golden meadow faded into a dark, murky forest, and their combat was ceased at the sight of a dark tabby appearing from the shadows._

_"Tigerstar!" Nightfall exclaimed. She rushed to her lord's side, scattering blood. "He and she have come." she stated flatly. Tigerstar nodded, and dismissed Nightfall with a sloppy flick of his tail. Redpaw didn't sheathe her claws, but watched him closly as he circled her and Dustypaw._

_"So, little miss, you decided to drop in?" he taunted, breathing in her face. Redpaw scowled at him, and he chickled deeply. "I've been waiting for you to come, my love, and you've pushed by patience to the very brink of insanity." he said, his voice dropping to a low growl._

Insanity is a brink that you conquered at birth! _Redpaw thought, glaring at him. Dustypaw mumbled unconsciously, and Tigerstar glanced in his direction._

_"Oh, I see you've brought your pathetic little boyfriend." he said. "I must say, Redpaw you could do better." he said. "Better with the future lord of the clans." he said, taking a step closer to Redpaw. Their muzzles barely touched. "Think of what I can give you, my love."_

_Redpaw backed away rapidly, ridding her nostrils of his evil strench. "I'd rather _die_!" she snarled. Tigerstar remained calm._

_"That _could _be arranged, if it was what you so truly desire." he reassured her. "But, I have a much better solution, that I think you would prefer." Dustypaw opened his eyes, and studied his surroundings. When he caught sight of Redpaw and Tigerstar, he let out a yowl of bewilderment. Nightfall appeared out of the trees once again, and bowled into Dustypaw. "_He _dies."_

_More cats began to pour out of the trees, filling the clearing and creating a ring around Dustypaw. The yellow tom battered at the Dark Forest cats helplessly, unable to fight them off. Redpaw screamed and tried to run to him, but the same gray tom that was responsible for the scars on her muzzle blocked her way. Dustypaw screeched in fury from somewhere not in Redpaw's sight. All of the sudden, Nightfall clasped her claws on his throat, and kept them there. Dustypaw gasped for air._

_"Stop it!" Redpaw cried. "Please, please let him go!" she said, falling to her paws. Tigerstar smiled in satisfaction._

_"Only one way for that to happen, my lovely, and when you give the word, he goes free." he reminded her, flexing his claws. Redpaw looked around. There was nothing she could do. Unless she let Dustypaw's life end, she was already in Tigerstars grasp._

But that could mean the end of the world! _she thought. Star kept reminding her that she was so powerful, that if the wrong person influenced her, then they had the ability to do what they wanted with the clans. Letting out a final sigh, she closed her eyes and said, "Fine, Tigerstar. You win. Now let Dustypaw go free!" she said. Tigerstar nodded, and Nightfall let go of the dusty yellow apprentice. He stared at her in shock._

_"No, Redpaw! Take it back, and let me die!" he wailed. Tigerstar silenced him by smacking him in the face with his paw._

_"Shut up, mousebrain! What's done is done. Now, my lovely," he said, addressing Redpaw. "What you must do is bind yourself to me, and all is done." he said. Redpaw gulped._

What have I done? Even if Dustypaw didn't die now, he'll die later when I'm forced to use whatever type of power I have to kill him, and whoever else is Tigerstar'senemy! _she realized. She knew that if she refused, they'd go on ahead and kill Dustypaw._

_"Come now dear, we haven't got eternity." Tigerstar said, rage building inside of him. Redpaw opened her mouth, but a flash of gray suddenly flashed into existance and attacked the dark tabby tom._

_"You stay away from her!" a voice shouted. A familiar voice..._

_"Stormpaw!" she yowled in surprise, sure enough, Stormpaw's larged paws and thorn-sharp claws were beating against Tigerstar's body. He paused in his fighting and flashed her a bitter smile._

_"It's Galaxies in the spirit realm, 'member?" he shouted above the ruckus. Redpaw stood gawking for a minute before a large faded tabby tom lunged at her. She deflected his offense at lightning speed. Dustypaw was not as lucky. Two white she-cats with menacing blue eyes were clawing his pelt off, and his strength was ebbing away quickly, by the looks of it._

_"Dustypaw!" she called out, and swooped down on the bigger of the two she-cats. The snow-white Dark Forest cat howled in pain as pawfulls of flesh and fur were torn from her back. Redpaw clawed and batted and finally bit down hard on the she-cat's neck. There was a snap of bones and the she-cat went limp._

She's dead! _Redpaw thought in horror. _She's dead! I killed a cat! _A sickening feeling swept oveher and she fought off the urge to puke. Dustypaw nudged her firmly and hissed at her. Redpaw jumped in surprise and looked at him._

_"C'mon, Redpaw, let's get out of here!" he urged, looking from left to right nervously. Redpaw could hear Tigerstar and Galaxies insulting each other as they were locked in battle._

_"I'll kill you, you little brat!"_

_"You forget, Tigerstar; I can't die!"_

_"But I can torcher you until you wish you could!_

_Dustypaw and Redpaw raced through the Dark Forest, slipping and skidding in the mud and slime. Was there a way out of this place? Galaxies came running up to them, covered in scratches._

_"You killed him?" Redpaw asked hopefully. Her heart sank when he shook his head and pointed his muzzle toward Tigerstar's voice, cammanding his army of evil dead cats._

_"It's harder than you think to kill someone who died twice. He's had seasons and seasons to learn his skills. I've had more than that, and that's the only reason why I could face him alone, along with his recruits. And it's also why we need you." he explained, pulling a worried face. "That was a _really _close call." he said._

_"What? Why do we need her?" Dustypaw asked, confused. Galaxies glared at him and ignored his question. "Right now, you need to wake up before Tigerstar's finished with my mother." he said._

_Redpaw and Dustypaw glanced at each other. "How do we do that?" Dustypaw asked. Stormpaw smiled and placed a paw on each of their right forepaws._

_"Wake up... wake up... wake up..." he whispered, and the murky woods turned into a swirling mass. "Wake up..."_

"Wake up, Redpaw, Dustypaw! It's time for a hunting patrol." Spottedear said. Redpaw's eyes blinked open adn she yawned.

"Already?" Dustypaw said, blinking the sleep from his eyes. Spottedear had been taking over both of their training since Foxclaw had been found dead in his nest.

"Yes, sleepyhead!" Spottedear said, winking at them playfully. The two apprentices rose from their nests and followed their mentor into the forest.

"So what was Stormpaw talking about with us needing you or something?" he asked as they walked. Redpaw bit her lip, wondering how she was going to explain it.

"Well... I'll tell you later."


	14. Stormpath!

**Hey, guys, sorry for the wait. This chapter is dedicated to my Stormpaw fans!**

**Pale-eye: Wow, that's fancy! I'm glad you like it!**

**Watercolour Rainbows: Thank you, thank you! And I know I completely suck at grammar and other stuff like that... sorry!XD This chapter might make you cry...**

**XSpiritwingX: Thankie! I know, I LUV Dustypaw, he's just adorable.**

* * *

><p>Redpaw kneaded the earthen camp floor as she waited, a cool breeze circling her. These were the last few sunrises before leaffall was swept away with a swirl of cold and white ice and snow that howled through the nights and whistled through the days.<p>

She pondered her worries, and focused on the flow of air through her lungs. Sunstar's golden fur caught her eye as the majestic she-cat mounted on Highledge for a clan meeting.. "All cats old enough to hunt prey gather beneath Highledge!" she yowled, her voice summoning the clan from it's usual routine.

Redpaw flexed her legs and shuffled over to sit by Dustypaw. "What's this about?" she asked. Dustypaw shrugged casually, gesturing that he didn't know.

"Stormpaw, Shadowpaw" Sunstar continued. "You have trained for six moons, and I believe it is time you became an apprentice. Splotchedtail, Graypelt, do you agree?"

The pretty tortoiseshell she-cat briefly tipped her head. "Yes, Sunstar. Stormpaw desrerves this with no doubt." she confirmed. Graypelt nodded and grinned.

Stormpaw arose from his seat by Bluepaw and Weaselpaw and stepped up to stand directly below the clan leader. Shadowpaw followed him and placed himself beside his brother. Sunstar smiled at him, and then lifted her head to stare into the sky.

" I, Sunstar, ask my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard in the ways of your noble code. Stormpaw," she said, facing the large gray tom once again. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan, even at the of your life?"

"I do."

"Then, by the power of StarClan, I name you Stormpath. We welcome as a full warrior of ThunderClan." she chimed.

"Stormpath! Stormpath!" the clan chanted. Redpaw raised her voice, and tried with all her might to make Stormpath hear her. Dustypaw's eyes flicked over her, and she looked away.

His ceremony was followed by Shadowpaw's, and the clan meeting ended with a round of, "Shadownight! Shadownight!" by the clan.

* * *

><p>The sun had begun to set, and the sky was dyed pink as it sank lower and lower, until it turned purple, and then deep blue, and then finally an inky black. Not a moon or a star shined, and sleep tugged at Redpaw's consciousness.<p>

"C'mon, Redpaw." Dustypaw urged, brushing her flank softly. Redpaw glanced at Stormpath and gulped, then followed the yellow tomcat into the apprentice's den and sank into her nest with a wide yawn and closed her eyelids slowly.

_Redpaw's dreams took her to a golden meadow lit with the silver twilight sky, and she recognized Star sitting in the middle. It wasn't like her usual dreams. Star didn't see her or speak to her, but sang the simple song:_

"Dewdrops form on the dawning morn

Small ones wake in sunshine warm

Darkness flees to a shadowy wood

Day reins bright where night once stood

Forests shimmer in daylight phase

All submit to a red fire's haze"

_Star finished the last note, but then the entire meadow was enveloped in dancing flames, and Star's pure white fur was singed into a dark, dark black. Her sweet, soothing song turned into a series of merciless cackling that echoed in her ears._

_The heat was unbearable, and Redpaw cried out in pain. The black darkness Star's burned fur consumed every source of light and left her with an empty, burning sensation. Nothing existed other than the heat, and coughs racked her ribcage._

The apprentice's den was cool and quiet when she opened her eyes again, but it was still so dark. Redpaw felt the need to escape the darkness and slipped away from her nest and out into the camp.

_Where's the moon?_ She thought, searching the ebony sky for any shimmer or sign of the glowing orb that usually lit the sky.

The stone hollow felt open and exposed, so Redpaw escaped into the woods through the chink the armor of the thorn barrier. The freezing air filled her lungs and refreshed her spirit. The flames were gone and so was the darkness. It was just a dream, a very strange dream.

A bat squealed and an owl hooted deeply in the distance. Prey scuffled in the freedom of the night, still preparing for leafbare. A tree loomed overhead, with many strong branches to climb. A perfect place to sit and brood. Redpaw thought. She clawed her way to the crown of the oak, leaves still floating down. She chose a sturdy branch that reached out over the ground and draped her body over it, letting her tail hang down.

The image of Stormpath passed through her mind and she felt a painful stab of longing strike her. If only he or Dustypaw would just never have been in her life... instead of leaving her alone to decide between the two of them. She sat up and rasped her tongue over her fur lightly, ridding it of dirt. The breeze was getting colder, and she shivered.

"Cold! Burr!" mewed a voice. It startled Redpaw so much that she lost her balance and went plummeting to the ground, only to land on something soft. "Sorry! Are you okay, Redpaw?" the cat said again. Redpaw studied the breaker of her fall and realized she was staring into the liquid blue eyes of Stormpath.

"Ah! What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be doing your silent vigil?" she asked, stepping away from him. Stormpath sniffed, and sat up.

"Well, I saw you leave camp... and I followed you." he explained. Redpaw sighed.

"Oh." she said, laying down in the mossy bed of the forest. "I was just thinking." Stormpath lay down as well, a few mouse-lengths away from her.

"I'm sorry I startled you." he said with a hearty laugh. Redpaw, giggled, imagining how funny she must have looked. Stormpath inched towards her, and their pelts brushed. "You look beautiful in the darkness." he whispered, not looking into her eyes. Redpaw's ear tips grew warm and she remained silent.

"Thanks." she finally said, rolling over. Stormpath's blue gaze burned into her backside.

"Redpaw, would you please just give me a chance?" he pleaded, voice strained with anxiety. Redpaw swallowed and she turned to face him.

"Stormpath... well, Dustypaw-"

"You have to choose." he interrupted her. "You can't leave us guessing like this, Redpaw. You have to choose. It's me or Dustypaw." he said, finishing flatly, though his eyes gleamed with such emotion that it was impossible to think he didn't care.

"Yo-you can't make me do that, Stormpath. I'm not ready." she breathed, barely audible. Stormpath sat up, his gray bulk towering over.

"But you're friendship won't satisfy me, Redpaw. I can't stay here watch you from the side." he told her.

"Yo-you're not-not leaving, are you?" she asked suddenly, shocked. Stormpath stared into her.

"Redpaw, if you choose Dustypaw over me, then I _must_ leave. Like I said before, I can't stay here and live watching without being able to reach you." he said. Redpaw was speechless.

"Stormpath, I can't choose." she mumbled. Stormpath looked her in the eye, and stood up squarely.

"Then I must go."

"No!" she shrieked, shooting to her paws. "I'll know who I belong with soon, but not yet!" she yowled at him. Stormpath looked at her, grief filling his eyes.

"I love you, Redpaw, and I can't be here and not with you." he said, as if that closed the topic forever.

"Stormpath, please..." she said quietly, staring at her paws. Stormpath nuzzled her and pressed his body against hers as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Stormpath doesn't exist anymore. My name is... Galaxies." he said. Redpaw's eyes widened as she realized that the gray tom was fading away from sight.

"Stormpath!" she wailed, and collapsed in her tears. "Stormpath!" she continued to call his name until she lost her voice and drifted back into a dreamless void.


End file.
